Precious Time
by MultiBlueWhite
Summary: Time will go to War. Its neutrality will fall and its foes will fall to dust as time takes its toll. Samael (OC)/Ares. Yes it is SLASH... BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

Precious Time

_Written by MultiBlueWhite_

AN: I do not own the Dark-Hunter series, Sherrilyn Kenyon does. The only thing I own that pertains to the story is the plot and Samael, God of Time.

"Words"

'_Thoughts_'

Time. It's majesty and complexity enthralled others, even myself at times. It is neutral in the face of adversity, and it walks hand in hand with life and death as all must die in time. Nothing is truly immortal.

I was charged by the Source to maintain time for eternity. I could see anything that had happened, can happen and is happening. However I refused to look at time in such a way. I observed all of history, surveyed some of present and ignored all the future. To act intelligently I must have the lessons of the past. But to look forward to what is to come, I could not know what 'is around the next corner' so to speak.

Many believe that Chronos is the god of Time, but he is merely an aspect, a portion, that of 'Father Time'. I am all of Time.

I am Samael, the God of Time, master over the past, present and future. I walk with Thanatos on my left and Eros on my right. Not the 'cuddly, adorable Cupid' (he hates it when I call him that), but the force that drives life and represents the very conception of ones existence.

May 19th, 2009

Kolasis

_Samael_

I stalked into Stryker's throne room, enraged. He looked up and, to my utmost satisfaction, held fear in his eye.

"Restrain your Daimons!" I snarled.

Stryker's eyes widened further as the situation crashed down upon him. His people had attacked, or at least confronted, he hoped confronted, that wouldn't be so bad, the God of Time. '_SHIT!__'_

"Your forces are getting unruly, I am gaining the belief that our truce is leading them to forget just what and who I am!" I barked. I went further to growl "Get the Daimons to respect the truce or you will find yourself without it." After saying which I span on my heel and stalked out of his throne room.

_Stryker_

I was shaken. I knew that our continued existence relied upon the truce. I knew that no amount of Demons or Daimons, or even other gods for that matter, could win against the Master of Time. I called in all my Generals and various other important figures and told them to gather all the Daimons so I cold reinforce the importance of the truce.

"Gather every man, woman and child just outside so I an address them," I ordered.

_Samael_

I walked into my tower remembering when I build it. Originally it was in it's own realm but then I met Apollymi who I grew to love as a sister. As a result I ended up shifting my tower into Kolasis so as to be with her when the other Atlantean gods imprisoned her. It also helped that she represented the Atlantean force of life and death, which I walked beside in all aspects.

My tower was a foundation in itself. It held together the integrity of Time. All those various gods with powers over Time cause ripples through space which when left unchecked could tear the very fabric of reality apart. My tower anchors Time such that these ripples are negated.

I walked into the centre of the tower and looked up at the 10m wide and 40m long pure diamond hexagonal prism crystal. The strength of the Diamond gives rigidity to the tower. I just stood there waiting. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop this, it was a fixed point in time, unavoidable. The only thing I could change was the circumstances behind it and who caused it.

…

…

…

BOOOOOOOM!

An explosion erupted beneath the tower in its own foundations. Cracks ran up the walls and pillars of my home and I watched with a tear forming in my eye as the diamond cracked… as all my enchantments failed as the runes were ripped from the ground and the very structure itself fell apart.

I flashed out to just outside the door and continued to watch with morbid fascination as the tower started to crumble.

I froze time isolated around the tower placing a stasis at the last second just before the tower collapsed entirely. And flashed out my destination and future set before me.

Olympus

_Zeus_

"This war with the Daimons and Demons has on far enough!"

To this Ares exclaimed, "Finally Father, I have been saying that for centuries." He went on to say, "We should be aiding..."

My eyes widened as I felt ripples in reality. I knew that something was wrong. Space was warping and time… time was… cracked… fracturing… what? I looked at the gods assembled around myself and saw wide eyes and looks of horror return my own. I looked at the world, yes it was there, and then looked at what realms I could and to my further horror saw Samael's 'Timeway Tower' in time locked ruin.

Kolasis

_Stryker_

I walked back into my throne room and was just about to sit down. I had addressed my fellow Daimons, One general said that he could not find everyone in his sections but it's only five Daimons, I'm sure they were on Earth feeding.

…

I walked back into my throne room and was just about to sit down. I had addressed my fellow Daimons, One general said that he could not find everyone in his sections but it's only five Daimons, I'm sure they were on Earth feeding.

Wait… déjà vu.

Hang on…

I saw to my overwhelming fear time distorting, I flashed to Samael's Tower and looked on in horror at the devastation that had befallen it.

_Apollymi_

I felt Kolasis shudder and knew it had really come to pass, the destruction of Time's foundation.

I remembered with fondness my arguments with Samael concerning his neutrality in the various wars and altercations. I understood his argument. After all, time affects everyone equally, it is the force that was before the Universe and will continue after it. It will never end, and thus neither will Samael's existence.

I knew that the destruction of Timeway Tower would sadden Samael. He would become burdened with Time, as he will now need to shoulder the roll of Time's anchor. Meaning that a large portion of his power will be redirected.

I knew this was the start of the fulfilment of a prophesy from the beginning of reality.

"Time will go to War. Its neutrality will fall and its foes will fall to dust as time takes its toll."


	2. Attention!

Ok, please let me explain.

I lost my muse (insert doom music of your choice).

I am finally found it again and when I went to type I realised that I have new ideas that need to be introduced in the first chapter. I am going to rewrite yes, but this time I will first create a story line. This way I can hopefully create a chapter once a fortnight or a month. This way I can hopefully retain my muse and not go on a quarter year leave of absence.


End file.
